1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of archery bow sights. In particular, this invention is directed to a sight for an archery bow that maintains the alignment of the pin heads of a bow sight even when the bow twists during a pull of the string on the bow.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bow sights include pin heads that do not maintain alignment when the bow twists during a pull on the string of the bow by an archer. When an archer draws back the sting of a bow, torque is exerted upon the bow, which causes the bow to pivot about the archer""s grip. A conventional multiple track pin head bow sight experiences a xe2x80x9csee-saw xe2x80x9d effect such that the pin heads move out of alignment with each other when the bow twists. As the bow twists, each pin rotates away from the archer (in a direction determined by which hand the archer uses to pull) by an amount that is related to the distance from the pivot point (i.e. the archer""s grip). In a multiple track pin bow sight, each track is positioned a different distance away from the pivot, therefore, the pins in different tracks have different amounts of rotation and, as a result, move out of alignment with each other.
Conventional multiple track pin bow sights also do not have fiber optic elements which align with each other and with an archer""s sight. The degree of brightness of a fiber optic element depends upon the degree of the alignment of that fiber optic element with an archer""s line of sight. Therefore, each fiber optic element in a conventional bow sight provides a different level of brightness to the archer""s sight.
Additionally, conventional bow sights have pin guards that do not form an integral part of the sighting mechanism for the archer""s sight picture. Rather, typical pin guards are simply a mechanism by which the pins are protected from being damaged and they do not function as part of the sight for the purpose of providing a means with which a proper sight picture may be obtained.
An exemplary embodiment of a bow sight in accordance with the present invention provides multiple tracks with pins that dogleg from each respective track into a common plane and which places all pin heads into alignment with a common axis. The bow sight of the present invention enables the pin heads to remain in alignment although the bow twists during an archer""s pull on the bow string.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a circular pin guard, which forms an integral portion of a proper sight picture. The inventor discovered that the human brain has a natural preference for aligning an element at the center of a circle. By contrast, the human brain has difficulty aligning an element at the center of any non-circular element. Typically, conventional bow sights use a non-circular pin guard and, as a result, the archer must ignore the pin guard when forming a sight picture. Therefore, the bow sight of the present invention assists the archer in obtaining a correct sight picture. The circular pin guard of this embodiment may include a brightly colored ring to assist in making the pin guard appear as a ring that is highly visible to the archer. The pin guard may be any bright color, such as orange, to make the guard more visible and distinguishable from a background.
Yet, another exemplary embodiment of the present invention aligns all fiber optic elements in the pins with the archer""s line of sight to ensure that all fiber optic elements appear equally bright to the archer. By contrast, conventional bow sights have fiber optic elements that are not aligned with the archer. Therefore, the fiber optic elements appear to the archer with different degrees of brightness.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.